


Games

by rainbowthefox



Category: Fran Bow (Video Game)
Genre: Fanfic, Fanfiction, Fran bow - Freeform, Gen, itward - Freeform, mr midnight, palontras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7680943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowthefox/pseuds/rainbowthefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fran plays some games with Itward, Palontras, and some old friends in Ithersta. (AU. No ships. A Fran Bow fanfic.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games

"Where on Earth could she be?"

A tall yet dapper figure wandered the grasses of Ithersta. It was late autumn and the leaves drifted through the gusts of winds that passed by. Every time he'd step on one came a crunching sound. Unbeknownst to him, a little girl that was only a few yards away giggled. She was using the funny sounds to keep track of her most faithful and best friend, Itward.

Fran balanced herself on the branch and hugged her arms around it. Her little black cat was clawing at the bottom of tree and looking up at her in worry. Her kitty was really special. He had a deep, suave voice that got them out of trouble before. He said, "Fran, please get down. You could get really hurt."

"I'm being careful, Mr. Midnight." Fran argued. She, of course, was ignoring the slip-ups she endured climbing the tree in the first place. Oswald Asylum ever so rarely let her outside, so Fran wasn't the most experienced in tree climbing. Mr. Midnight started to try and jump on the tree so he could reach her. Fran swatted her hand at him.

"No! Bad kitty! There's only room for one on this bra-"

The weight she shifted caused Fran to roll off the branch and fall towards the ground. Mr. Midnight ran towards her as fast as he could and yelled: "FRAN!"

Oof!  
Crack!

Fran opened her eyes and saw the sight of the sun and grasses of Ithersta greet her. How could she not be dead? She recalled hearing cracking, but it couldn't have come from her. She looked beneath her and saw a familiar dark red-colored suit that could only belong to her faithful friend. Itward murmured something and Fran stood up immediately.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Itward! I keep forgetting you're a skeleton!"

Itward sat up off from the grass and grabbed his top hat that had fallen when he caught her. He looked back at her and asked, "What were you doing? You could have gotten seriously hurt, Fran!"

"I know..." Fran leaned down to pick up Mr. Midnight. "Kitty told me..."

"I'd like you to be more careful." Itward said and placed a hand on his knee to support himself up. He reached inside his coat to put a bone back into its place. The sound of it snapping made both Fran and Mr. Midnight cringe.

She asked, "Does that hurt, Itward? I'm sorry if I caused you pain..."

"No, no, no." Itward shook his skull. "I'm more worried about you. Are you okay, my darling?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "Thank you for saving me, Itward. I'm sorry....it won't happen again! I promise!"

Itward patted the top of her head and started walking down the fields like they had been before. Fran insisted on playing a game of Hide and Seek with him earlier, which was the cause of the tree incident in the first place. All she wanted to do was play a game! Maybe she should be more careful....She already experienced enough close-calls before as it is.

\--

They met with Palontras soon afterwards. He was drifting a bit through the sky catching as many fallen leaves on his head as he could. His furry, multicolored body swayed with the wind around him. When he saw Fran and Itward, he flew back towards land and shook off the leaves from his body. He always gave off an excited vibe to his friends. Fran really liked it.

He said, "Oh, man! Hi, Fran! How are you doing today?"

"I'm doing good." She petted her kitty. "How are you, Palontras?"

"I'm alright." He fidgeted with his claws. "So..where do you feel like going today? I'm up for anything!"

Itward started to tinker with something in the background, temporarily leaving the scene. He was probably summoning his flying ship like he usually did before playing with Fran for the rest of the day. She set her kitty down so he could explore, then started thinking about what she wanted to do.

"I don't want to go back to my reality." She thought aloud. "It isn't very pleasant there. But I don't feel like venturing into the other realities, either. Could we just stay here?"

"Of course!" Palontras flew next to her. "Ithersta sure is beautiful. I don't blame you for wanting to stay. Are you sure you don't want to go anywhere else, though?"

"Maybe to my Mommy and Daddy?" She asked, hoping for the response she wanted. Palontras frowned and hovered next to her. She ever so rarely brought her parents up, but there would be times where her mental state was far ahead of her. He patted her shoulder in consolation like he always did.

"I'm sorry, Fran...I wish I could. I'd fly you as far as possible if I knew it'd get you to your parents.."

"It's okay." She wiped a tear from her eye. "I know it isn't possible. I just miss them...."

\----------------------------------------------------------  
Daddy was not there, and Mommy would not care.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

"Fran...?"

The sound of Mr. Midnight's voice brought Fran back into reality. She couldn't see through the tears in her eyes and furiously wiped them away. Go away! She thought. I want to see my kitty!

"Fran?"

Fran opened her eyes and saw Itward and her kitty looking at her in worry. Palontras was behind her and applying something soothing to her head. She didn't know what it was but it made her feel a lot better. It felt cold and soft....Something that was much more relaxing than the Duotine she took. Palontras stopped applying whatever he had and leaned down to check if she was alright.

"You okay, Fran?"

"Y-Yes..." She sat up and rubbed her aching neck. Itward offered his hand and helped her up. She wiped the dirt off her dress and picked up Mr. Midnight to pet him. She could hear the sound of Itward's flying machine in the distance. It made her feel scared.

"You passed out." Palontras explained. "You were calling out for your Mom and Dad...then you kept calling for Itward. So I got him and we've been trying to wake you up since!"

"Did I?" Fran tried to recall her memories. She couldn't remember passing out or calling to anyone, for that matter. Maybe a force of loneliness came down on her and she panicked again. It made sense to her that she'd call out for Itward because he made her less lonely. As did Kitty...and Palontras...and her other friends...

"Is something bothering you, my dear?" Itward asked. "If it is, then maybe I can help it?"

"Nothing's bothering me." Fran shook her head. "I guess I just don't feel as okay as I usually am. I don't like thinking about what happened in the past...But it's nothing to worry about. Thank you, though."

Mr. Midnight nuzzled her chest and Fran petted him some more. Palontras whispered something to Itward, which got him to nod and walk off in the direction of his flying machine. Fran looked up when he did and started to worry.

"Where's Itward going?"

"Oh, he'll be back." Palontras assured. "He's getting a...uh...surprise for you! Yes, that's it."

"Surprise?" Fran thought. "Is it another Birthday party? I keep forgetting about those..."

"Nope! You'll know when he comes back, though." Palontras flew around the trees. "For now, I'd like to have a little race with you. Whoever can get the most leaves wins. Deal?"

"Ooh!" Fran set Mr. Midnight down. "I'd love to play! I like racing. Once, I raced Phil across the room, but we got in trouble for it later....It was fun, though! Even if we tied...."

"Alright." Palontras motioned for her to get beside him. "Let's start!"

\--

Palontras won with 100 leaves while Fran could only get 36. It wasn't her fault her dress didn't have pockets! Mr. Midnight helped her carry 12, but they were no match to their good friend. He shook the leaves off of him while Fran merely dropped her collection. She crossed her arms and pouted at losing.

"Aw, c'mon, Fran! Don't be a sore loser." Palontras flew around her. "I thought you played great!"

"Yes, Fran." Mr. Midnight pawed at her leg. "You did. You had far more than I could carry."

Fran giggled and picked up her kitty once more, stroking his fur. She said, "You're right. I did very well."

The sound of crunching leaves caught all of their attention. Itward was walking towards them, followed by the Great Wizard and King Ziar. Fran clapped her hands in excitement and started running towards them. She hugged Itward first before going to the trees and hugging them, too.

She asked, "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to play with you, Fran!" King Ziar said. "Itward here said you needed some cheering up...so we thought we could stop by and give you some company. Is that alright?"

This was simply amazing! She hadn't seen the King or the Wizard in forever. Their playtime only consisted of Itward, Palontras, herself and Mr. Midnight. It was so exciting to have some new people to play with. And, from what she remembered, folks in Ithersta were a lot of fun. Itward was truly kind to do something like that for her. She'd be sure to spend more time with him tomorrow.

"Yes! It's really alright!" Fran grinned, hugging Itward a second time. "Please, join me and Palontras. We were just about to rake up the leaves we collected for a race."

"Raking leaves?" The Great Wizard asked. "Doesn't sound much like a game to me..."

"It can be." Mr. Midnight licked his paw. "Like....whoever rakes the most leaves wins, or whoever does it fastest. However you'd prefer to play, Fran."

She remembered playing games like that back at the Oswald Asylum. This would be a first since she's playing with new members and her kitty this time. With actual objectives instead of kicking crumbled sheets of papers around the room. It'd be a lot more fun with more space and freedom, too. She got excited just from the thought of it.

"Good idea, Kitty." Fran pet him. "Whoever rakes the most leaves the fastest wins. Is that okay?"

"Sure." King Ziar looked around. "But...eh...What's the prize, though?"

"The prize of winning." Palontras said. "That should be enough, shouldn't it?"

Everyone agreed, then went to grabbing a rake and working on raking the leaves as fast as they could. Fran was the one winning this time and she had the biggest grin on her face she'd worn in years! The sight of her new friends working together and playing with her...

She didn't want this to ever end.


End file.
